


The Initiation of Jessica Drew

by DarkSpider07



Series: Marvel Smut Stories [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Woman (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bukkake, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Group Sex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, Orgy, Rimming, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, ass to pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSpider07/pseuds/DarkSpider07
Summary: Jessica Drew joins the Avengers and partakes in their standard initiation ceremony, a massive gangbang.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Jessica Drew, Clint Barton/Jessica Drew, James "Bucky" Barnes/Jessica Drew, Jessica Drew/Everyone, Jessica Drew/Peter Parker, Jessica Drew/Steve Rogers, Jessica Drew/Tony Stark, Thor/Jessica Drew
Series: Marvel Smut Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950763
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	The Initiation of Jessica Drew

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another dirty group sex story. Jessica Drew is too hot to pass up writing a story about her. I don’t know if I mentioned it in the story but if I didn’t, imagine that everything she says is in an English accent.

The Avengers were welcoming another new member and yet another spider onto the team. Jessica Drew aka Spider-Woman had been a hero for a while, she was raised by Hydra but she broke free and decided to atone for her mistakes. Jessica had become good friends with Carol Danvers and Carol had been asking her to join the team for a while. Jessica always refused, not wanting to be a part of another group like she was at Hydra. Finally, Carol wore her down and Jessica accepted.

Jessica was happy to be able to do even more good by being on the team despite her early reservations. She was also happy that she was now able to take full advantage and join the Avengers secret pastime of shameless orgies and fucking. Carol had filled Jessica in long ago on the teams inter-mission activities and while Jessica had fucked Carol many times she never got to be a part of the teams sessions. That was about to change however, after going through all the tests and meeting the team, she was on her way with Carol to the lounge as an official Avenger.

Jessica was wearing tight skinny jeans that showed off her big fat perky ass and a red and black leather jacket, underneath she had on a tight black t-shirt which showed her ample DD cup tits. Carol was standing beside her in leggings and a tight tank top showing her equally large features. Carol and Jessica’s tits and asses were about the same size, they could be sisters if it weren’t for the fact that Jessica’s hair was very dark brown and Carol’s was blonde. They were both tall, Jessica being an inch shorter at 5’10”. And most importantly for where they were going, they were both very horny. 

The curvy women stepped off the elevator and walked through the halls. Their asses swaying side to side as they walked like models. Once they got to the lounge Jessica stopped. Standing in a line were all the male Avengers, they were all naked and stroking their huge thick cocks. 

“Welcome to the Avengers Jessica, we know that you will be an excellent addition to the team.” The leader, Steve Rogers said.

“Wow Carol. You weren’t exaggerating when you described their cocks.” Jessica said almost nervously.

“Oh Jess. I didn’t exaggerate about any of it. In fact, I may have left some things out.” Carol whispered into her ear as she stood behind her best friend. 

Carol lightly pushed Jessica forward and the men surrounded her in the middle of the room. Jessica looked around at all of them and smiled. She then looked down and saw what she was up against. She couldn’t believe the size of the cocks around her, her legs were getting weak at the sight of them. Even the smallest ones of the group were longer than what she’s ever had before. 

Her previous sexual experiences with the other sex were disappointing, it wasn’t till she met Carol and they started to have fun together that she knew how good sex could be. Her and Carol went hard, using all types of toys to maximize pleasure. They used huge dildos, vibrators and buttplugs. She now knew why Carol used such huge dildos with her, and was thankful for the practice runs.

As she looked around, she noticed that each man; Steve, Tony, Thor, Clint, Bucky and Peter couldn’t get their hands fully around their own girth’s. They were simply too thick to jerk off with one hand alone. The smallest in length were Tony and Clint at 10 inches, looking around they got bigger as they went down the line. Bucky was 11 inches, Steve’s was 12, Peter’s was 13 and Thor’s was a massive 14 inches. Carol’s largest dildo was 9 inches and it took her a while to get used to that filling her. 

The cocks were all oozing massive amounts of precum which the men worked over their shafts, lubricating them for what was to come. 

“Well let’s get to it, boys!” Carol said from the side. Peter started to slip her jacket off from behind her while Tony and Bucky grabbed her tits, squeezing the large orbs. Once her jacket was off, Steve began to undo her pants and push them down while Clint and Thor pulled her t-shirt off. She was standing in her bra and panties now, but that didn’t last long. The men made quick work of her underwear and soon she was fully naked surrounded by huge cocks. 

Carol had also stripped naked but she was off to the side on the sofa rubbing her pussy as she watched. This was Jessica’s day and she wanted to watch her friend get gangbanged by earths mightiest heroes. 

Jessica fell to her knees and leaned her head back, looking up at the 6 men. They laid their cocks on her face and she had 6 thick cockheads on top of her face lathering her with their precum. She grabbed Bucky’s and Tony’s cocks and started to stroke them while she took Clint into her mouth and began to bob it in and out. Peter, Steve and Thor continued to stroke their shafts waiting for their turn. 

Clint placed his hand on the back of her head and began to push his cock into her throat. Her mouth opened as wide and possible and accepted him in, his cock was pushing into her oesophagus as she started to choke and cough. Clint pulled out and Jessica caught her breath and giggled,

“Guess I’m gonna have to get used to that!” She said up to them.

“There’s a lot of things you’ll get used too.” Clint said 

She switched and grabbed Steve’s and Thor’s cocks while swallowing Peter’s cock. The other spider moaned out as she took him directly into her throat. Like Clint he had a hand on her head while he worked his cock down her throat further. 

Jessica worked all 6 cocks evenly, she swallowed every one into her throat and deep throated the best she could. She didn’t take anyone balls deep but she knew she would get there eventually. She saved Thor for last, she was half way down the cock when she pulled back breathing heavily as precum and drool ran down her chin onto her massive tits.

She continued the rounds and sucked down each one of them again before they took a step back. 

“You are going to be thoroughly tested today Jessica. We are going to examine every aspect of your skills!” Tony said to her. 

Jessica knew what that meant, she was going to get fucked in every way possible and they were going to fill her up completely. She nodded up at Tony and smiled while she continued to pull in large breaths. 

They moved Jessica to an ottoman and laid her down on her back. Her legs were spread wide as Steve and Bucky held each of her legs into a wide V shape. Tony and Peter came over with bottles of body oil and began to thoroughly coat her entire body in the oil. Every inch of her was covered, her face, tits and toned stomach were lathered in the oil. Her legs, pussy and ass were also covered. They worked the oil into her skin to make sure it was evenly spread. Peter got between her legs and got to his knees, he placed his mouth on her pussy lips and stuck his tongue deep into her pussy. As he began to eat her out Tony got on top of her chest and laid his fat cock between her huge tits, she immediately brought her hands to her tits and pushed them together around his massive tool. His hands covered hers while he thrust between her massive mounds. Jessica moaned out from Peter and Tony’s actions and dropped her head back off the ottoman. This is what Thor was waiting for and slipped his massive cock into her mouth once again. She sucked him down as he entered her throat, this time however her mouth and throat were in line and Thor’s cock sank 10 inches into her throat after a few pumps. Jessica’s increased durability definitely helped her there. 

Peter moved back as Clint replaced him, Clint licked and sucked her pussy with vigour. He added his fingers to the mix as well, he started with one finger but soon had two in her tight pussy. Next, Tony got off of her chest and switched places with Steve. Steve swung his leg over and dropped his 12 inches between her tits. She could only tell it was Steve because Thor had pulled his monster cock from her mouth to give her a breather. Thor switched off with Bucky and soon Bucky was shoving his cock down her throat. Bucky wasn’t as long as Thor but she still couldn’t get his full length in just yet, she knew by the end of the night she would though. Only an inch of his cock was not in her mouth, as he thrust in and out, his huge balls were swinging into her nose and eyes.

The men alternated between jobs, and thoroughly worked Jessica over. She had already cum twice and they weren’t even close to stopping. They have been going for over 15 minutes now and already beat Jessica’s old record time for sleeping with a man. Maybe this was why she started to fuck Carol, regular men could not satisfy her, but the Avengers were not regular by any means. 

Tony was now licking her pussy and fingering her, however he went further and licked her asshole. Jessica jumped a bit from someone tonguing her asshole but once she relaxed he stuck his tongue deep in her anus and started to tongue fuck her asshole. Once he stopped Steve did the same to he ass, and then Steve added his fingers and started to probe her asshole. Jessica was moaning out now and cumming hard again.

Once they were done, they all pulled back while Jessica caught her breath. 

“How is it Jess?! Isn’t it great?! Cause that was only a taste of what’s to come!” Carol said, she had moved so that she was right beside Jessica. 

Jessica could only nod her head as she gasped in air after the intense throat fucking. Suddenly Jessica was being turned over, her knees were on the ground while she was bent over the ottoman. Her big tits were squished between her and the fine leather. Bucky got behind her and started to push his cock into her pussy, Jessica moaned out as she was being filled completely. Bucky went slow at first but then he started to pump his super soldier cock into her. After a few minutes he pulled out and Steve took over, then Clint then Tony then Peter and finally Thor. They each spent a few minutes pumping into her at a fast speed. After Steve they were able to slide in easier. Everyone but Peter and Thor were able to bury their cocks fully, they all were fucking her womb with each thrust. Jessica was in heaven, for over 20 minutes the men fucked her hard, alternating as they went. Jessica had cum a total of 10 times now, they were almost nonstop as her cunt got railed by the ultra thick and long cocks. 

Carol was on her knees beside Jessica’s ass. Her face was on her ass cheek watching the cocks invade her friends pussy like they do to her almost daily. Every once in a while they would pull out of Jessica and stick their cocks in her mouth to let her taste her friend. The ones that weren’t fucking Jessica played with Carol’s pussy, asshole and massive tits while they patiently waited their turns. They didn’t fuck her though, not yet, their job was to take care of Jessica and that’s what they were going to do. 

“Jess, I forgot to tell you. This only ends when they each cum in both your pussy and asshole and cover your face and tits with cum.” Carol said almost nonchalantly.

Jessica’s eyes widened at that revelation, but not at where they were going to come but about how much.

“They are able to cum that much?!” She asked her friend between moans.

“More really, but that’s the minimum for initiation!” Carol replied 

“Don’t worry Jess! We can last for however long you need us” Peter said to his spider counterpart. 

Peter and Jessica already knew each other but this was her first time experiencing Peter’s cock. 

Each man was getting close to their first orgasm. If they weren’t hammering Jessica cunt they were jerking their cocks furiously. Peter was the first to cum, he buried his cock as far as it would go and fired his cum deep into her womb. He fired over 15 massive ropes of cum and filled her cunt. When Peter pulled out Carol attacked Jessica’s pussy slurping out as much of Peter’s cum as possible. Peter had walked to the other side and fed Jessica his cum covered cock. Jessica sucked it down and licked the shaft cleaning it of their combined cum. 

Once Carol had cleaned Jessica’s cunt as best she could she moved back and Tony stepped up and buried his cock, he came shortly after. After Tony, Clint dumped his load, then Thor, then Bucky and finally Steve. Each one fired more than 15 massive ropes each into Jessica’s womb. Carol cleaned her cunt between every one, sucking out their cum and swallowing every drop. When each man was done they moved in front of Jessica and she cleaned their cocks of their cum. 

Just as they said before, none of the Avengers cocks went soft. All the men were rock hard as they stroked their cocks ready to go again. 

Carol grabbed Jessica’s hips and flipped her to her back on the ottoman. Carol grabbed her legs and brought them up so that she was split in half with her knees near her head. Her ass was on display for the Avengers as they looked at her with hunger in their eyes. Carol was kneeling on the ground behind her, her massive tits acting as a soft pillow for Jessica’s head as Carol held her legs in place by her head. 

Carol leaned down and kissed her friend on the lips long and hard, they each still had the men’s cum in their mouths and on their lips. Carol broke the kiss and looked forward, she smiled at the men,

“Come on boys, assfuck my best friend! Sodomize her ass and gape it open for us to see!” Carol announced. Tony was the first to step up this time, he placed his cock at her previously oiled rosebud and pushed. After some resistance, he slid in and started to thrust, once his cock was buried about 6 inches deep he pulled out and Bucky took over, he got about 8 inches buried before Clint stepped up and was able to work in his entire 10 inch cock. Next was Steve and he slowly was getting her to accept his entire 12 inches, he slid out and Peter fucked her, on a few thrusts Peter’s was able to push his entire 13 inches in but he wasn’t able to stretch her that far. He pulled his cock out and Thor stepped up, Thor thrust his cock up jessica rectum and tried to stretch her out as well, like Peter he was not able to fully bury his cock in her asshole.

Jessica was moaning and writhing, the extreme buttfucking was more than she ever took before. Carol watched intently and kept her legs spread. Jessica was cumming hard from every ass fucking she got, she lost count of how many times she came as they rolled into one another in an endless orgasm. After they went through the line 2 more times Jessica noticed that they stopped. She weakly looked at them and noticed they were standing back while Carol started to help her up. Thor walked up to her while stroking his monster cock and kissed her hard, once he pulled back he bent down slightly and grabbed her ass and picked her up. She immediately grabbed his very broad shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. Thor guided his cock into her well fucked pussy while Clint stepped up and started to enter her ass again. Jessica screamed out in pleasure while Carol stood beside her and kissed her. Carol then went over to the other 4 who were waiting, she squatted down and started to suck their cocks while furiously fingering her pussy. 

Thor and Clint worked her over good, Clint then pulled from her ass and Bucky replaced him and shoved his cock into her ass. Bucky grabbed her legs from Thor’s waist and she leaned around and wrapped her arm around his neck as Thor pulled out of her pussy and Tony replaced him. Jessica turned her head and started to kiss Bucky, they exchanged tongues while Tony grabbed her tits and played with her erect nipples. After about 5 minutes, Peter replaced Tony while Steve replaced Bucky. They traded her off without her ever touching the floor, this time Jessica was wrapped around Peter while her ass stuck out towards Steve. The two enhanced men plowed Jessica as she came again, Steve was grabbing her hips and railed her rectum with his super soldier force.

After the ass fuckings and now the double penetrations, Jessica was screaming out from pleasure. The men were never without pleasure themselves as Carol was still sucking their cocks when they weren’t fucking Jessica. Soon they were all ready to cum again and this time they were going to fill her ass.

Peter pulled his cock out of her pussy while Steve took hold of her. He walked over with his cock still lodged in her asshole and placed her back down on the ottoman in a doggy style position. Steve grabbed her hips and began to rail her again until he came deep in her asshole. Like before Steve came with an astonishing 15 huge ropes of cum. When he pulled out Carol was there again to clean her best friend, but this time she kept the cum in her mouth and went to feed it to Jessica. The two friends shared the cum in a sloppy kiss as Jessica drank the cum down as if it was a lifesaving elixir. Next up was Clint, he buried his cock in her asshole and came deep in her. The men all took their turns dropping their thick loads in Jessica as they each shot around 15 massive ropes of cum deep in her bowels. Carol slurped out all the cum between each man and fed it to her friend.

Jessica was exhausted now, she could barely move in her state of sexual ecstasy, she had cum so many times she lost track. 

“You did good Jess, all that’s left now is for them to cover you!” Carol said as she stood between the men stroking their cocks.

Jessica just nodded slowly with a tired smile on her face. Carol pulled Jessica to the ground so that she was on her knees sitting back on her heels. Thor and Bucky were standing in front of her now jerking their cocks. They were still slick from her asshole and their own cum. Thor took Jessica’s head and rammed his cock down her throat. This woke Jessica up and she immediately wrapped a hand around his shaft, as much as she could anyway, and started to jerk him off while sucking furiously. Her other hand started to jerk off Bucky’s cock, she wanted their cum and she was gonna get it. She switched between them, sucking their cocks like a sex-crazed slut. Her tits and hair swayed as she forced her self down their cocks with force. 

Carol was behind Jessica, helping to drive her friends head down their cocks while also fingering Jessica’s pussy and asshole. While Jessica sucked on one cock Carol would lean forward over Jessica’s shoulder and suck the other with a devious smirk on her face. Jessica had totally embraced the Avengers lifestyle now, she was now a cum hungry slut just like her best friend.

The men were switching around again. Next up we’re Clint and Steve, they received the same very enthusiastic cock sucking that Thor and Bucky did. The women did not slow down at all. After their 5 or so minutes, Tony and Peter stepped up to jam their cocks down Jessica and Carol’s throats. As they continued to alternate between themselves, they were ready to finish Jessica’s initiation. 

Carol stepped back and all the men stood in front of Jessica. She was still on her knees while she thrust her massive tits out, fondling underneath them to give the men a target along with her face. The men took this as their queue and they started to come one by one. The superheroes covered Jessica completely, by the time they were all done jerking off over her, she had a thick layer of cum on her hair, face and tits. It looked as if over 20 guys had covered her instead of just six. 

“Welcome to the Avengers Jess! I think you are really gonna like being a part of the team!” Carol said

“Oh I know I’m gonna love it Carol!” Jessica replied as she started to run her fingers over her cum covered features. She slowly licked her fingers clean and collected more while rubbing it into her skin.

Jessica was done for now as she slumped back to the ground. Carol however turned around, she had a lustful smile on her sexy face.

“My turn boys!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. Bookmark the series for more stories. Leave some comments if you want to see certain groupings. Most of my stories will be from Peter Parker’s perspective because he’s my favourite but I might get interested by other groups.


End file.
